The Amazing Spiez: Operation Miss N' Match
by DR Jackman
Summary: The Chaos Twins are back and are mixing up buildings and people around the globe, causing chaos and confusion. The spies are sent to investigate and learn that the Chaos Twins are working for a mysterious villain, who is up to something bigger than messing up large cities and people. In the b-story, Marc and Megan are being ridiculed for being fraternal twins. Rated for reasons.
1. Prologue: The Breakout

**The Amazing Spiez: Operation Miss N' Match **

Summary: The Chaos Twins are back and are mixing up buildings and people around the globe, causing chaos and confusion. The spies are sent to investigate and learn that the Chaos Twins are working for a mysterious villain, who is up to something bigger than messing up large cities and people. In the b-story, Marc and Megan are being ridiculed for being fraternal twins.

**This just a story I thought of out of sear boredom. It's supposed to be a form of movie based episode. **

**Plus for those who don't know what a fraternal twin is, here's a fun fact: Fraternal or dizygotic (DZ) twins (also referred to as "non-identical twins", "dissimilar twins", "biovular twins", and, in cases of females, sororal twins) usually occur when two fertilized eggs are implanted in the uterus wall at the same time. When two eggs are independently fertilized by two different sperm cells, fraternal twins result.**

**Anyway, enjoy the story, and sorry about the other stories, 6th form work is taking up my free time.**

* * *

Prologue: The Breakout

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**  
Red alarms were wailing, WOOHP guards and agents were running about with the senior officers barking orders to the subordinates, who were getting gear, gadgets, weapons, anything to deal the source of the trouble. Long story short; the WOOHP prison was in complete chaos.

The prisoners in their cells looked at the chaos and figured they could try escaping with all the chaos. Of course they got a shock as they saw the red light on their cell doors turn green and open. With the guards and agents in disarray and their cells open, the prisoners made a mad dash to any exit they could find, with a few guards and agents trying to stop them, but with the prison in such a sorry state, they couldn't really stop all of them.

During the chaos, in a hall with the words 'DET-Omega' plastered on the sides, two prison guards and a WOOHP agent were thrown from the open door at one end of the hall, which had smoke covering the halls outside, and crashed into the other end of the hall, groaning in pain before slipping into unconsciousness.

From the smoke at the opened door, a figure stepped forward into the hall, of course by the way he was, anyone would doubt that he was human.

The figure had four black square stake legs which were partly hiding under a large black cassock decorated with white vine patterns, with the top part being covered by a white piece of linen cloth, which had a continuous pattern of black grinning teeth going round the middle. His hands were hidden under the sleeves of the cassock, but one could just see the large pitch black clawed hand underneath. However, the oddest piece of clothing was the medieval helmet with a shape similar to that of a Fool in the Middle Ages with a large smile engraved in the middle, this of which covers his entire face with the exception of his mouth, which had a wide maniacal smile plastered on it.

The figure, who still possessed the smile on his face, chuckled to himself as he heard the explosions and chaos from out the door from where he emerged.

"Ah. The chaos, the confusion, the **Madness.**" The figure spoke as if he had just taken in a sweet breath of fresh air. "It fuels my soul."

He then walked down to the other end of the hall and stopped at a door which had the words 'Danger' on the left side and 'Caution' on the other side. The figure turned his gaze to the small control panel on the left.

"Well, I guess if I want to do this quietly, I will have to nicely ask one of the guards to tell me the password." The figured said, while turning his gaze back to the door.

He then smiled and a large sword blade emerged from under the sleeve of his cassock, but it possessed black engravings that looked like vines clawing their way up the blade.

"But then again…" The figure lifted his arm and placed the blade on the top left edge of the door. "Where's the fun in that?"

With that said, he brought his hand down in a swift diagonal motion, cutting the door into four sections, which tumbled and crashed, leaving the path to the other room clear.

The figure retracted the blade back into the cassock sleeve and entered the room.

The figure took a look at the surroundings and noticed that the room was just a large circular metal room with one viewing window on the top left and two large sphere-shaped energy fields in the centre, hovering above the ground.

But what the figure wanted wasn't the room or the fields, but the two occupants inside them. In the sphere to the left was the super spy criminal, Alpha, who was sitting with his knees close to his body facing the direction of the sphere opposite him, and in the sphere next to him was his twin brother, Omega, who was in the position, facing his twin's sphere.

The figure's smile seemed to grow wider, if such a thing was possible, as he walked towards the two twins.

The Chaos Twins heard the sound of footsteps heading in their direction and were expecting to see another WOOHP guard or employee bringing them their food, but were shocked and surprised to see an unknown figure coming towards them.

The figure stopped in front of both the orbs and looked up from Alpha to Omega, the mad smile never leaving his face.

"Are you two, by chance, the dastardly Chaos Twins?" He asked as if looking for a specific person.

The twins looked at each other before returning their gaze back to the strange figure.

"Yeah." They answered simultaneously.

"Oh, wonderful!" The figure replied. "And here I thought I had broken into WOOHP prison for nothing."

The twins didn't know what was weirder, the fact that this stranger was able to walk into WOOHP prison with little problems, the fact that this stranger didn't even look human or the stranger's personality and grin, which they found creepy.

"Well, now that I found you, how about I let you out of those uncomfortable spheres?" The stranger asked, finally getting to the point.

The twins perked up at the statement and smiled. This stranger came all the way to WOOHP prison just to break them out? They didn't know if this stranger was incredibly brave or incredibly stupid, either way they didn't care.

"Well, if you are here to get us out, then by all means-" Alpha started.

"Be our quest and let us out." Omega finished.

The figure, however, lifted his arm, revealing his clawed hand and waved his index finger.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Before I let you out, you must promise to do something for me." The figure said.

The twins' smiles turned into frowns and snarls. This stranger actual had the gull to blackmail them.

The figure put his clawed hand away, before continuing his explanation.

"See I have a new toy I recently made, and need help with this little plan I have in mind." The stranger said. "If I agree to let you out, you have to help me with my plan. Do we have a deal?"

The twins looked at each other and smiled as they knew what the other was thinking. They wouldn't really help this freak, they would lie and say 'yes' and when they were out, they'd pummel him. With their plan thought out, they turned to face the stranger to give him their answer.

"Ok, mister. You got yourself a deal." Alpha said.

"Don't worry, you can trust us." Omega said.

The figure's legs seemed to grow, as he was now staring at both the twins at their eye level.

"This ain't about trust, kiddies." The stranger said, as he folded his arms over one another, and somehow extending them through the energy fields until his hand where in arms reach of the twins'. "A deal with me is binding."

The twins looked at his hands, still wondering how he was able to pass through the energy field like it was nothing but air, before both looked at each other and then back at the stranger.

"Deal?" the stranger asked; his grin seemed to have grown as he somehow knew what their answer would be.

Both the twins looked at each other one last time and decided it was time to put their plan into action; this stranger was really beginning to creep them out.

"Deal." They both said as they reached for each hand in their respected cells.

The moment they grabbed the hands, the strangers grip increased, preventing them from pulling away. As the twins struggled to release their hands from the stranger, a black liquid substance emerged from the sleeves of the stranger and slithered across his arms to the twins' like snakes before stopping right under their mouths and then plunging themselves down the twins' throats.

Once the substance disappeared down the twin's throats, the stranger released his hold of their hands, then suddenly grabbing the twins by their collars and pulling them out of the energy fields with ease.

The twins were now out of the fields, held by their collars by the stranger. They tried to struggle getting out of his grasp when the stranger let them go and watched them fall to the floor with a loud thud.

As the twins were coughing and heavily breathing, for having a black substance forced down their throats and being grabbed by their collars, their raged filled eyes turned back to the stranger, who had retracted the length of his legs and returned to his supposed 'normal' height.

The twins immediately picked themselves up, joined their hands together and charged at the stranger, with twisted smiles on their faces.

"You Fool! You Honestly Believed We'd Help-" Alpha Yelled.

"Someone Like You?! Now It's Time-" Omega yelled.

"FOR YOU TO GO BYE-BYE!" They yelled at the same time.

Both the twins reeled their free hands back, moulded them into fists, and then drove them straight into the stranger's stomach, hoping to send him flying through the building and supplying an escape route.

The stranger, however, just stood there like nothing had happened. His grin then returned, only it was a lot bigger; the edges of his mouth were very close to his eyes. He then looked down at the twins, who had their fists still connected and were frozen on the spot.

The was absolute silence for a few seconds before-

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" The twins howled in pain as the separated their hands from each other and used those free hands to grab their fists, which felt like they had just been smashed like glass.

The twins' eyes were filled with tears of pain as they kneeled to the floor with their heads resting on the cold metal, still clutching their pain filled fists, which had begun to bleed a little. What the heck just happened? One minute they were about to send the freak flying, the next it felt like they had punched ten thick sheets of titanium. They looked back up at the stranger who just looked down on them with his lunatic grin, and the twins swore they could see a deranged glowing blue eye looking down at them.

The stranger just laughed a little at the failed attack.

"Hehehehehehe, sorry kiddies, but it's going to take a whole lot more than that to hurt me." The stranger said with a mad confidence.

The twins' eyes burned with a brighter rage, as they picked themselves off the floor and prepared to punch him with their other fists.

"You Little-" The twins yelled as they were about to hit him again, before they felt the bodies freeze, stopping their fists, which where inches away from the stranger's face.

The twins tried to move but their bodies won't respond to their brains' commands. They began to wonder what was wrong with them, until their eyes widened in shock and realisation as they remembered the black liquid from before.

The stranger took note of this and laughed a little.

"Hehehe, so you figured it out have you?" the stranger asked, mockingly. "Like I said before twins, 'a deal with me is binding'. What you are experiencing now is my control over your bodies. In over words, you're lives and bodies belong to me until you finish your end of the bargain."

The twins snarled in anger.

"So are you two going to be good little boys and follow orders? Or I need to educate you further?" the stranger asked, as the tip of his blade revealed itself from the strangers sleeve.

The twins didn't know what to do, they couldn't move, one of their fists had been hurt, and they were still stuck in WOOHP prison. They exchanged a look with one another and decided to go along with the stranger's plan until they were free, then they would find a way to beat him.

Both the twins turned their heads away in defeat, which made the stranger smile in victory, as he retracted the blade back into his sleeve. With a snap of the fingers, the twins' bodies relaxed, showing they had control again.

"Good, now then we get started." The stranger said as he reached into his cassock and pulled out a small gold sphere with strange patterns and what looked like Egyptian writing engraved on it.

The twins were confused by the object until the stranger threw the sphere on the floor and upon making impact a large swirling vortex of orange, blue, red and purple sprung fourth. The twins were surprised by this and wondered what the stranger wanted with them.

"Wait!" Alpha said stopping the stranger from entering the portal and looking back at the twins. "What exactly-"

"Do you want us to do?" Omega finished.

The stranger smiled his trademark mad smile and chuckled.

"Hehehe. Oh, don't worry. I think you'll enjoy this." With that said the stranger walked through the portal.

The twins were confused at first, but decided to follow him, after all, they would take any chance then stay in prison.

As the twins entered, the portal closed shortly after, just as the guards and agents arrived at the scene.

To their surprise, all that was in the room were what remained of the door, the two empty energy fields and nothing else.

That's what the guards and the agents feared most; it meant the Chaos Twins had escaped.

* * *

**Here's the prologue. Stay tuned for chapter 1, which will hopefully come along shortly. Don't forget to review, comment, etc.**


	2. Fraternal Twins? On to the Mission

**The Amazing Spiez: Operation Miss N' Match**

**Thanks for the reviews, and here is finally a Fanfiction I can get my head around. Here is the next chapter.**

**Enjoy! :]**

* * *

Chapter 1: Fraternal Twins? On to the Mission 

_Southdale Junior High school, library, 2:50 p.m._

The next day, at Southdale Junior High school, in the school library, four individuals were busy doing their own thing like everyone else; one of the individuals, the oldest one, wearing a red shirt with a white 'W' on it and brownish red jeans, was busy sitting at one of the tables, reading a book on athletics for an upcoming sports test. Another, the youngest one, wearing his blue jacket over a yellow shirt, with blue jeans, was on one of the computers looking at stunt videos and other crazy actions on the internet.

These two individuals were Lee and Tony Clark, the oldest and youngest siblings in the family, one doing work, the other goofing off. And not too far away from them were the other two individuals, their brother and sister.

The brother was Marc Clark, wearing his blue hoodie and green jeans, who was standing on a ladder, carrying a set of books in one arm and placing them in their proper places with the other. At the bottom of the ladder, holding it still so it didn't wobble too much, was the sister, Megan Clark, wearing her purple shirt with her matching purple skirt over her white jeans.

You see, Marc was asked by the librarian to help place the returned books back in their proper place because he had a doctor's appointment soon and couldn't do before the end of school. Marc, even though he had a rough day, accepted the job, however he had trouble of putting the books away and keeping the ladder still at the same time, so he asked Megan for help, which she did, seeing as she had nothing better to do.

Lee looked up from his book to see if his younger sibs were done yet. When he saw that they weren't he groaned in annoyance and turned to them.

"Hey, Marc!" He said, getting the siblings attention. "Are you two finished yet? School ends soon and mum and dad want us home as soon as possible."

"Yeah." Tony said, with drool coming out of his mouth as he sat daydreaming of the event to come. "It's pizza night tonight, and I'm looking forward to having a pepperoni supreme."

Lee, Marc and Megan gave Tony a disappointed look. If he kept drooling, there was going to be a lake in the library very soon.

"Sorry guys." Marc said, understanding why they wanted him to hurry. "I just need to put these last few books away and then we can WAAAAH!"

Before Marc could finish his sentence, the ladder wobbled too much, due to Megan getting distracted by the amount of drool coming out of Tony's mouth, and he fell off, taking the books he was carrying and a few from the shelf with him.

Megan moved out the way just before her brother and the books fell on her, however, her brother was buried alive under a mountain of books.

"Marc!" Megan yelled in panic, as she immediately began digging through the books to find her brother.

"Think we should help?" Tony asked his brother Lee.

"I guess." Lee said, as he got up and away from his book to help with the dig, with Tony not far behind him.

After a few minutes of digging, they found Marc, who was lying on his back with his mouth open and his eyes spinning.

"Marc." Megan said in concern, as she lifted her brother off the floor. "Are you ok?"

A few mumbles were her response, until his eyes went back to normal, but he still had a dazed expression.

"I'm ok." He replied in an equally dazed tone. "But I think all the knowledge in the books just smashed its way into my skull."

Megan smiled, knowing that her brother was ok.

"Well that's good." She said with a teasing smile. "If your head gets any bigger, we'll need to add an extra room in the house for Tony."

Marc laughed a little at his sister's joke.

"Yeah." Marc replied. "I guess you're right."

He then saw a Lee extend a hand to him.

"Need a hand there, bro?" He asked.

"Thanks, Lee." Marc replied, taking his brother's hand, who then pulled him off the floor and the pile of books.

As he got up, they heard a very familiar girl laugh which only belonged to one person. They turned to see Tami and her group heading in their direction.

"Hahaha! Nice job, Professor Einstein. What was that just now, a test of gravity? Which is heavier; a pile of books or a Clark nerd?" Tami mocked, causing Marc to back down in annoyance and embarrassment as Tami and her friends laughed at her little joke.

Megan was annoyed by this and decided to tell her to back off.

"Hey, cut it out Tami." She said, stopping Tami and the girls from laughing. "Marc slipped trying to help someone out. Besides, the heaviest thing that will hit the ground is you oversized ego!" She finished with a sneaky smile.

Lee, Tony and Marc laughed at Megan's little joke, with a few of Tami's friends snickering. Tami, on the other hand was fuming. She wasn't even picking on Megan and already she was being laughed at for making joke on Marc… who Megan just defended.

Now that Tami thought about it, those two were always looking out for one another and they seemed to understand one another as well.

Tami made a sinister sneaky smile and decided to find out more about their relationship the only way she could: teasing.

"You know Megan," Tami said, stopping the laughing and getting everyone's attention on her. "You're right. I'm sorry for picking on your _favourite _brother."

The Clarks were confused by what she meant when she said 'favourite'.

"I'm sorry, what do you mean by 'favourite'?" Megan asked, not quite getting the point.

"Well, it's just that you two seem awfully close for a regular brother and sister, so I figured that you two were… you know… hitched." Tami said, turning her back and smiled when she sensed the Clark's confused/disturbed faces.

It took them a while, but the siblings finally understood what Tami meant. That's when hell broke look.

"WHAAAA!" Marc did a double take finally processing what Tami was saying. "Tami are you nuts! We don't have _'that'_ kind of relationship!"

"Yeah! We may be close, but it's nothing like that!" Megan yelled, equally disturbed and confused.

Tami turned to face the Clarks again, with a fake confused look. "Well, sorry, but you two just seemed so close I figured…"

"That's because they're fraternal twins! They understand one another better than me and Tony!" Lee explained, hoping to solve the misunderstanding before any crazy rumours got out.

Now that got Tami's attention. "Fraternal twins?"

"Yes!" Marc said, deciding to stop this madness by explaining what a fraternal twin was. "Basically, me and Megan were born on the same day, at the same hospital, on the same year, at the same time."

"In other words, these two are like twins, just different." Tony said, making it easier for Tami to understand. In all honesty, he was still disturbed by Tami's so called 'joke'.

There was silence for a few seconds before Tami burst out laughing, confusing her friends, who watched and were baffled by the whole thing, and the Clarks.

"HAHAHAHA! So what you're basically saying is that these two are like defected twins?!" Tami asked as she laughed harder.

Her friends then thought the same thing, and joined in on the laughter, finding the revelation funny.

This confused and worried the Clarks. Knowing Tami, she was going to make a big deal out of this, and practically embarrass them.

"NO! THAT'S NOT WHAT WE MEANT!" Megan shouted, becoming completely furious with for the fact that her rival called both her and her brother defected.

Tami began to slow down on her laughter until she was smiling wickedly at the Clark sister. "Don't worry Megan. Maybe if you're lucky, you or your brother could go to a surgeon and get the twin part fixed for you."

She then walked off laughing, with her band of laughing friends behind her, leaving a fuming Megan, an irritated Tony and Lee, and an embarrassed Marc behind.

* * *

(15 Minutes, after clearing up the mess)

Marc slumped his head on the library table, completely embarrassed and exhausted from the misunderstanding.

"I knew something like this would happen." Marc said, depressed and worried. "Now Tami is going to make a big joke out of it. If only I had a better balance on the ladder or said 'No' to the librarian, then maybe…"

"Hey, don't beat yourself up, Marc." Lee said, leaning on the table next to his little brother with his arms crossed. "Tami would have found one way or another to pick on you guys. There was no avoiding it."

"You right Lee." Megan said, sitting on a chair on the other side of the table. She then lowered her head in worry with her hands clamped together. "But still, if I hadn't insulted her and just brushed off her joke, then maybe she wouldn't have had to tease us that much."

"Don't be upset with yourself Megan." Marc said looking at his sister from his slinking position. "You were standing up for me, thanks." He finished with a smile of gratitude.

Megan smiled, knowing that Marc always had her back. "Thanks, Marc."

Tony, who sat in the chair next to Megan with his legs crossed and feet on the table, yawed in boredom and tiredness. "Don't worry about it you two." Tony reassured. "If we know Tami, and we most defiantly do, she'll forget the whole thing by tomorrow."

The others looked at their youngest brother and thought about what he just said. It's true, usually Tami forgets grudges and jokes by the following day, so there is a high chance she'll forget the whole incident today.

"Tony's right." Lee said getting up from his leaning position. "Tami will probably forget about the whole thing by tomorrow, so it's nothing to worry about. Now, we better get home, before mum and dad wonder where we are."

Marc sighed as he got up from the table, using his arms for support. "You're right. We should just go home and worry about the mess some other time."

"YES!" Tony yelled as he pumped his fists in the air in excitement. "Pizza night here we come."

_"Sorry Tony, but Pizza night will have to wait."_

The young spies looked in the direction of the voice and noticed that one of the computer screens was still on and static was plastered on the screen. They walked up to it and saw the holographic face of their boss, Jerry.

"Jerry?" The spies said in confusion.

_"Hello spies, sorry about this but I need you at WOOHP on the double!" _Jerry's holographic face said, before it vanished.

The screen then turned black, before opening up and sucking the young spies down the funnel and into the tubes.

The Clarks were screaming in surprise as they went through a maze of tubes, passing a train that was moving in the underground. They then came to a stop as they were dropped on to a pink, plush sofa in an awkward position; Lee was laying on the top of the sofa with his face facing the doors, Megan had landed on top of Marc, and Tony was lying face first on the floor.

The chair behind a high tech desk turned revealing the boss of WOOHP, Jerry, wearing his usual black suit. By the look on his face, he had bad news.

"Sorry about the sudden WOOHPing, but we have a Code Omega Situation!" Jerry said, revealing the reason for the sudden summoning.

"What kind of Code Omega Situation, Jerry?" Lee asked, as he and his siblings took a seat on the sofa.

"I guess I should say an Alpha and Omega Situation." Jerry explained.

The spies gave the leader a confused look, not quite understanding the situation.

"I guess it would be better if I just showed you." Jerry said, typing in a few keys on his computer before the lights went out and the screen behind him came to life.

A video then began playing showing the inside of a hall located in WOOHP prison, with the words 'DET-Omega' plastered on the sides and a red light blinking.

"Not too long ago, WOOHP prison came under attack." Jerry explained.

This caused the spies to gasp.

"Attacked?! Why?" Megan asked, confused by the sudden news.

"Better question: by who?" Tony asked, more angry then confused.

"See for yourselves." Jerry said, as he and the spies turn their attention back to the screen, which then showed the entrance being blown open and two WOOHP guards and agent thrown from the entrance and into the wall. Shortly afterwards a figure appeared from the entrance, wearing a cassock and a strange helmet, with a mad grin on his face.

"Who the heck is that?" Tony asked, confused and freaked out by the figure's appearance and smile.

"More like 'what' the heck is that?" Marc said, as he the figure's four black square stake legs came into view.

"We're not certain." Jerry said. "All we know is that this… 'man' walked up to front gates and proceeded to cut his way into the prison. The guards and agents there tried to stop him, but there weapons and gadgets didn't as so much as scratch him. They didn't stand a chance."

The video continued, showing a blade emerge from the figure's sleeve before he cut the door to pieces. While this was going on, Marc was still worried on what he was after, and the DET-Omega meant that whoever was down there was very bad news.

"Uh…Jerry." Marc said, getting their leader's attention. "Who exactly is kept in DET-Omega?"

Jerry sighed as he knew that the spies wouldn't like the information. "Those detention cells are only for two people, people you four know quite well."

The spies were confused, until the image changed to show the large metal room on the other side of the door with the twin energy spheres in them, and the occupants of those spheres.

The spies gasped as they immediately recognized the two.

"ALPHA AND OMEGA?!" They yelled in confusion and shock, jumping out of their seated positions.

"Unfortunately yes." Jerry explained. "After their defeat, we transferred them to our new WOOHP Detention Centre Omega, a part of the prison were only the most evilest and dangerous criminals are kept. During the break in, the stranger somehow hacked into our security system and released the prisoners, causing most of the guards and agents stationed in that area to abandon their posts to deal with the sudden riot."

The spies continued to watch the video, showing the figure stretch his legs and extending his arms through the energy spheres with ease, which Marc said should have been impossible, the black liquid slithering down the twins' throats, nearly causing Tony to barf out his lunch, the twins running up to the figure and punching him in the gut, nearly breaking their hand in the process, which caused Megan to cover her mouth in shock as she saw the Chaos Twins, the strongest enemies they ever faced, on the ground in pain, the twins frozen in place after they had tried to attack the figure again, and finally, the part were the figure disappears in a swirling portal with the twins following him.

The spies just stared at the screen for a few seconds, taking in what they just saw.

"So when you said it was an Omega Situation, you meant…" Marc said, but couldn't bring himself to finish.

"Yes." Jerry answered, confirming their worst fears. "The Chaos Twins escaped and went with the stranger before our guards could stop them."

"Even if they did make it in time, I doubt they could have done anything." Lee said, still trying to process what he just saw. "How did he do it? What is he?"

"Like I said, we're not sure, but the more pressing issue would be this." Jerry said, typing some new commands into the computer, before the screen should a picture of the Eifel Tower.

The spies were even more confused by the sudden image.

"Um… Jer, what has the Eifel Tower got to do with this?" Megan asked, not quite getting the purpose of the image.

"Take a look at the surroundings and you'll get a better view of the current situation." Jerry explained.

The spies looked at the picture again and then noticed what was wrong; the Eifel Tower was fine, but it wasn't in Paris, it was in London, in the place where the London Eye was supposed to be.

"What the… What's the Eifel Tower doing in London?" Tony asked, utterly confused by the image.

"And it gets worse." Jerry said, as more images appeared on the screen; the London Eye, and the people in it, standing next to the Pyramids, a Great Pyramid up in the artic, and a large iceberg in the place of the Ayers Rock in Australia, which somehow ended up in the Himalayas.

"WHOA! Talk about misplacement!" Marc said in shock.

"And it's not just landmarks or buildings." Jerry said as new images appeared; ones of people this time.

One video showed a husband with a black short cut hair style and a wife with long blonde hair walking and talking, until they are suddenly hit with a bright blue light, and when it vanished the husband's hair was on the wife's head and the wife's hair was on the husband's head. They noticed this changed and screamed in fear.

The same went with the others, but it wasn't just the hair, eyes, noses, clothes, colour, voices, items, even gender where being swapped whenever two or more got hit with the strange blue light, and by the looks of the people and the areas they lived in, these events took place in different parts of the world.

"What the heck! What is this? A Mix Match game?" Tony asked in shock and confusion.

"It would appear that way, and here are the culprits." Jerry said, as the screen showed one last image.

This one showed the Chaos Twins standing atop a large building laughing at the madness and chaos below. Alpha was standing on the left with his arms folded, while Omega was on the right holding a large red cannon-like object that released the same blue light they saw in the videos.

The spies gritted their teeth in anger as the saw the twins.

"Figures this would be their doing." Lee said. He knew the twins just loved to cause chaos and figured they'd be back in action in no time.

"I guess their engineered bodies allow them to heal any injury at a fast rate if they're back in action that quickly." Marc guessed.

"I thinks time we put those guys back in the slammer." Tony said eager to teach those jerks a lesson for last time.

"What's the plan Jerry?" Megan asked, hoping to get those two back for what they did to their mum and dad last time.

"Well, first you need to-" Jerry started, before-

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Red lights and sirens activated, startling the spies and Jerry, who typed in a few keys on his computer to check on the sudden alarm.

"Oh My!" Jerry said, getting the spies' attention.

"What is Jer?" Lee asked, not liking the sudden alert.

"It appears the Twins are now causing trouble down in New York, switching people's features and buildings left and right." Jerry then looked at the young spies. "You must go there at once and put a stop to them!"

"Right!" They answered.

After getting changed into their spy suits, it was time for the gadgets.

"After the whole 'Alpha/Omega' incident, we took the liberty of studying their biology during their stay and created gadgets made for combatting them." Jerry explained as he pressed a button on his desk, opening a small compartment on his desk and revealing the gadgets.

"First we have the 'Electromagnetic Pulse Ring' or E.M.P Ring for nullifying any technological mishap you come across." Jerry explained holding a pink/purple ring with a small blue pearl-shaped orb on the top.

Megan quickly took it and slipped it on her finger. "Cool and stylish. Thanks." She commented.

Jerry then picked up a red iPod looking device with a large speaker on the back. "Next is the Brain Scrambler Pod, useful for giving your enemies a serious headache."

Tony then took the device and examined it. "Awesome! Now I can listen to my music and kick but at the same time."

Jerry then picked up the next gadget, which looked like a blue defibrillator with two handles, only it had a red notch with different volt sizes on it and a green button next to it. "Next is the Defibrillizer, simply apply it to any surface or person, dial the notch to any voltage you want, press the green and your enemies will get a shocking surprise, pun intended."

He tossed the device to Marc, who caught it and examined it. "Boy I sure wouldn't want to be in the twins' shoes right now."

And then Jerry picked up the last gadget, which was a large silver rocket launcher shaped device with a blue cone shape at the end. "And finally, is the Electro Pulse Ring Dispenser, just point, pull trigger and sneer your unfortunate foe in a ring made of high dense energy." Jerry explained, but finding it difficult because it was quite heavy. He then pressed a blue button on the device, which cause it compact itself, until it was in the shape of a large cylinder shaped object. "Now, portable."

He tossed it to Lee. "This outta make our job a whole lot easier."

Jerry then took a seat at his desk. "You jet await spies, and remember, if you can see if you can get those twins to tell you where that mysterious fellow is, before he causes more damage."

"Got it Jerry." They answered.

Jerry smiled knowing he could count on his spies and snapped his fingers, causing a type to suck up the young spies and dumped them in the seats of their jet, which took off the moment their seat belts fastened.

The jet then flew out of the WOOHP HQ building towards New York City, flying past several other tall buildings, one of which had a non-human figure on it, who watched the jet fly off a super speed.

The figure smiled manically. "It seems there on their way. Hehehe, things are going to get fun. HehehehehahahaHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The figure's laughter echoed across the entire city and the sky.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, because the next chapter is were the action is going to come in. **

**Stay tuned and hope for the best. **

**Also the chapter afterwards is when things will really start to heat up.**


	3. New York Rumble! Mix Match Mayhem!

**The Amazing Spiez: Operation Miss N' Match**

**Sorry for the long wait. With 6th form work and chilling Easter holidays, I had a little trouble getting this chapter done. But thank you for being patience and this chapter has some action in it.**

* * *

Chapter 2: New York Rumble! Mix Match Mayhem!

_New York, USA, 3:00 p.m._

The city of New York was in absolute chaos; buildings were broken, streets were ablaze with fire, some of the buildings weren't even from New York, and the people were fleeing from the source of the chaos downtown, some with bruises and others with mixed up features, such as hair, colour, eyes, voices, clothes and genders.

The civilians were in so much panic and the police were too busy trying to get order, they failed to notice the high speed jet flying overhead, heading towards downtown, with four young spies at the controls.

Lee and Megan were at the front of the jet, steering it, while Marc and Tony were in the back, checking the radars for any incoming targets and keeping track of the reports and news below. The young spies were itching to pay back the Chaos Twins for all the trouble they caused them last time they met, but Lee was more concerned about the stranger that invaded WOOHP prison, freeing the Twins and causing all this madness.

Ever since he first saw the stranger on the videos, he felt something wrong with him, it's like he possessed this negative vide to him that you couldn't help but be drawn into it. He didn't know if the others had the same uncomfortable feeling he had, but he sure felt that vide and he felt himself being drawn into it. Heck, just thinking about the guy was causing him to sweat bullets.

Megan noticed something was wrong with Lee, but became surprised when she saw sweat coming running down his forehead. Feeling concerned about her brother, she wanted to know what was wrong.

"Hey." She asked, getting the elder brother's attention. "You ok Lee? You seem pretty stressed."

Lee noticed that Megan was worried, and he really couldn't blame her after everything that's happened so far. But they had a mission to do at the moment and not time to be worrying.

"Oh… Yeah. A little, but it's nothing to worry about right now." He lied. "Just a little nervous about fighting the twins again, but I'm sure that will go away when we're ready for 'em."

With that he looked back to the window and kept his eyes on the buildings, which they could hit if he wasn't focused. Megan just stared at Lee. She knew he was stressed and she also knew that it wasn't the twins getting him stressed. She also didn't like it when her brothers didn't lied about their health when she could clearly see something was wrong.

But before she could ask what was really wrong-

"FOUND THEM!" Tony yelled, placing his finger on the two blinking dots on the radar. "Their right in front of us and coming in fast."

Megan and Lee looked ahead of them and noticed large clusters of smoke coming from the streets with wrecked buildings, cottages, temples, and other buildings in the area, as well as cracked and broken streets with abandoned, turned over and burning cars decorating the streets below. But what really got their attention were the two silhouettes standing on a large pile of broken and burning cars, one with his arms crossed and the other with a large red cannon over his shoulder.

"That's them alright!" Lee said, stopping the jet, taking his head gear and seat belt off, as well as getting out of his seat. "Come on spies. Let's give those two chumps another but whooping."

"YEAH!" Tony shouted in agreement, as he took off his seat belt and head gear, and followed his older brother to the jet door.

"Right!" Marc said, as he did the same as Lee and Tony.

Megan was a little hesitant at first. Yeah she wanted to go stop the Chaos Twins, but she was also worried about Lee. She knew something was bugging him, and she was afraid that might throw him off his focus.

"Hey Megan." Marc yelled, standing out the door, breaking her sister out of her thoughts. "You coming?"

"Yeah. Sorry just daydreaming." Megan said, with a forced/fake smile on her face. She then removed her seat belt and head gear and followed the boys out the door.

Marc just stood at the exit watching his sister. He knew something was troubling her, but decided to find out after the mission, or during the mission, if there was a situation when he could. He then followed his siblings.

The spies, using their rocket boots, flew out of the jet and headed straight towards the wrecked street, and the twins, who were still blasting, swapping and destroying.

The twins laughed at their handy work, but stopped when the sound of thrusters reached their ears. They both looked up and smiled upon seeing the four children of the ones who originally defeated them.

"Well, well, well. Here they come, just like he said." Alpha said.

"Now the real fun can start." Omega said, before pointing the large cannon towards the spies and pulling the trigger, sending the blue beamed projectiles straight at the spies.

Lee took notice of this and told the others to watch out.

"Heads up guys, we got incoming." Lee said.

The other spies took notice of the beams and then broke formation and flew in different directions to avoid getting hit.

Omega growled at the miss and began to fire at the spies randomly.

Tony was flying by the side of the buildings and narrowly dodging the blasts that headed his way, a few gasps and shocked screams here and there as he did.

Marc was flying high in the air, trying to get a good look at the ground below and figure out a strategy, while also avoiding the blasts at the same time.

Megan had flown to the ground and began to run towards the twins, while dodging and ducking any blasts that were headed her way. Unfortunately the number of beams were getting more difficult to dodge so she took cover behind some rubble, which shielded her from the attacks.

Lee made a made dive towards the Chaos Twins, with each of the beams narrowly missing him. He was just about to ram into Omega when Alpha jumped up at him and tackled him to the ground, holding him by his arms while he straddled his body. While Alpha was smiling viciously at his catch, Lee was glaring at the experimental spy with anger.

"Hahahaha. Well, it appears this is a lucky day for us." Alpha said, while staring down triumphantly at the caught spy. "Well, lucky for us anyway. You guys on the other hand…"

Lee only growled at how smug the twins was, but since he was this close and Alpha appeared to be in a talkative mood-

"All right you engineered freak, where is he?" Lee asked, no, demanded.

Alpha had a puzzled look, but smiled deviously when he figured who the young spy meant.

"You mean the freak the jester helmet?" Alpha said, before having a fake thinking look. "Don't know. He could in Africa, the Artic, Europe; I hear China is a lovely place to set up a hideout."

"Knock it off!" Lee yelled, losing all his patience. "I know you know where he's hiding!"

Alpha laughed at the spy's angered and decided to tell him.

"Well, we know what his lair looks like." Alpha said.

"But we don't know where it actual is." Omega finished, walking up to the two, with the cannon over his shoulders.

Lee noticed Omega coming towards him and then figured that he was finished with his… SIBLINGS! His eyes darted from the air to the area around to see if could know if they were ok.

Omega noticed this and laughed at the spy's worry.

"Don't worry, pal. I didn't hurt them." Omega explained. "They fled and hide when I gave them too much beams to handle."

Lee sighed in relief knowing his siblings were ok, but quickly shook it off when he remembered the situation he was in.

"What do you mean you don't know where it is?" Lee asked, remembering what the twins had told him earlier.

"Well, he just opened one of these portal thingys and told us to follow him." Alpha explained.

"And when we did, we just ended up in a large base with no windows, so we couldn't tell where we were." Omega finished.

Lee gritted his teeth in annoyance and anger. If this guy was hiding somewhere and the twins didn't know where, finding this guy was going to be very difficult.

"But not that you'll find him anyway. And even if you did-" Alpha started with a sinister smile on his face.

"You'll never beat him anyway, even we couldn't hurt him." Omega finished with a similar smile.

He then pointed the cannon at Lee, who became worried as to what would happen if he pulled the trigger.

"So, will you end up looking like a freak?" Alpha asked.

"Or will be giving your siblings an older sister?" Omega asked, as the cannon whirled to life and glowed ready to fire.

Lee's eyes widened in fear and then he turned his head and closed his eyes, bracing himself for the blast.

But before Omega could pull the trigger-

THROOM!  
Lee was pulled from under Alpha at an incredible speed that Alpha was flipped off and landed on his twin brother, who pulled the trigger, releasing a beam that headed straight towards the sky.

Lee felt the sudden jolt and looked to see Marc carrying him by his arms, speeding towards a pile of rubble with his rocket boots.

Marc looked down and smiled to see his older brother wasn't hurt.

"You ok, Lee?" He asked.

Lee smiled and thanked Marc for the rescue.

"Yeah, perfect timing." Lee said, giving his brother a thumbs up.

Marc just made it to the rubble, just as Omega got up and started firing again. As the beams flew towards the spies, they made it just in time as the beams rained down past or on the rubble.

Marc put Lee down and turned his boots off when they were safe. With them behind the rubble where Megan and Tony, who both seemed to be fine, of course…

"Uh Tony, what's (Snicker) with the (Snicker) dress?" Lee asked, trying not to laugh as he noticed the small pink dress Tony had on instead of his usual spy suit.

Tony just blushed in anger and embarrassment as he took note of his siblings trying to hold in their laughter.

"Hey! It's not my fault!" Tony yelled defensively. "I was trying to dodge those lousy beams, when one of them hit me just as I flew past a girl's store." He then pointed to the girls store which was 'Trendy's Trends' where his yellow spy suit stood on one of the hangers along with a pile of girl clothes. "The stupid beam ended up switching clothes with my suit."

"Well, look on the bright side Tony, at least that dress suits you." Megan said teasingly, causing Tony to glare at his sister.

Before he could argue or complain, the beams began bombarding the rubble, which the spies knew wouldn't last forever.

"No time for arguing now, we need to find a way of beating those two with getting blasted." Marc said, forgetting Tony's predicament and focusing on the twins.

"Yeah but how?" Megan asked.

As the Clarks began to think, Tony looked back from his dress to his spy suit. Damn beam, it switched everything he had with him, his suit, his underwear, his phone and even… his gadgets!

"My suit!" Tony yelled, with a light bulb over his head.

"Not now Tony." Marc said, still trying to come up with a plan.

"No, I mean my suit." Tony explained trying to get to the point. "It has all my gadgets, including the one Jerry gave me."

The Clarks looked at Tony and then each in confusion, until they remembered what he was talking about.

"The Brain Scrambler Pod!" the three Clarks said at the same time.

"Exactly." Tony said.

"Great idea, Tony." Lee said as looked back at the store. "If we can get the Brain Scrambler Pod, we can give these two a major headache."

"And that will distract those two long enough for us to nail them." Marc finished.

"Good idea, but only, how are we going to get it with these two firing at us?" Megan asked, referring to the Chaos Twins.

Lee thought for a moment before coming up with a good idea.

"Easy; me and Marc will distract them, while you and Tony go for the pod, got it?" Lee explained.

"Got it." The others replied.

"Alright, let's go." Lee said, before he and Marc activated their boots and flew out of cover, while Tony and Megan ran towards Trendy's Trends.

The moment Lee and Marc were out from behind the rubble, Omega began blasting them. Lee took note of this and warned his brother.

"Look out Marc, remember we need to keep them distracted." Lee explained.

"Right." Marc replied.

He and Lee then broke off and flew in random directions, keeping the fire on them and drawing it away from Megan and Tony, who were nearly at the store.

Unfortunately, Alpha noticed the two heading towards the store and smiled, believing that he could have some fun with those two while Omega dealt with the other two. He then ran straight towards the two Clarks, who were just about to reach the store.

Megan, however, heard the sound of running feet and turned to see Alpha heading straight for them. She then decided to inform Tony.

"Watch out, little bro. We've got company." Megan yelled.

Tony looked back at Megan and then heard and saw Alpha heading right towards them.

Both spies skidded to a halt, as Alpha stood in their way, right outside the entrance to Trendy's Trend.

"Hehehehe. Going somewhere?" Alpha asked. He then noticed Tony in the dress and laughed. "Hahahahaha! Nice dress. What's it for? Going on a dinner date?"

Tony became angered with the twin's remark, and was about to charge at him, when Megan held her arm out to stop Tony from advancing.

"Tony, you go get the Brain Scrambler, I'll handle Alpha." Megan explained, with a serious expression on her face.

Tony looked back at Alpha, who had stopped laughing and was smiling deviously at them, and then at Megan, who still had a serious expression. He was worried, if he didn't stay then Megan could get hurt, but if he didn't go, Lee and Marc would be in trouble. After a while of thinking, he then sighed.

"Ok, but don't get yourself hurt that much, alright?" Tony asked.

Megan turned to his younger brother and smiled, happy that he was concerned for her.

"Right." she replied, before both turned back to Alpha and charged.

Alpha smiled, believing both were going to attack at once, and then the little could slip through, but he became shocked when Tony skidded right between his feet and ran straight into the store on the other end. Before Alpha could go after him, Megan attempted a karate kick to the face, which Alpha blocked with his arms before she could hit him.

Megan then leapt back and tried to deliver a round house kick to the ribs, which Alpha blocked, and then a left round punch to the face, which Alpha also blocked. Megan continued to deliver blows which Alpha kept on blocking, which was starting to annoy both of them; Megan because she couldn't get a decent hit on this guy, and Alpha because he want to stop Tony, but is he let his guard down he could get hit.

While this was happening, Marc and Lee were having a bad enough time dodging the many beams that Omega unleashed, and were starting to get tired. Omega was getting annoyed by the constant dodging and wanted one of them to go down as he increased the rate of fire.

Whether it was a lucky shot or on purpose, one of the beams hit Lee's boots, replacing them with female high heels. Lee was taken by surprise and was shocked by the shot, but then screamed as he fell towards the ground and landed with a loud thud.

"Lee!" Marc yelled as he took notice of his brother's dilemma.

Omega also saw this and smiled in triumph as he then walked over to the fallen spy.

Lee groaned as the pain of the fall hurt his back and tried to get up but his body was too sore at the moment. He was able to open his eyes to see the barrel of the cannon aimed straight at him, with Omega's smug smile on his face.

"Now as we were going to find out before we were rudely interrupted; will you end up a freak or a girl?" Omega said, as he charged the cannon and prepared to pull the trigger, eager to see what would become of the young spy.

"Lee!" Marc yelled in panic as he dove towards his brother's position. However, Marc knew that by the time he got there, it would be too late.

Megan, who was had a hold on Alpha's hands and trying to push him back, heard Marc's yell and turned towards Lee's position, seeing the stated he was in.

"No!" Megan yelled in panic, as she was afraid of what might happen.

Alpha also took note of the situation and smiled evilly.

"Hehehehe. Don't worry, girly." Alpha said, getting the female spy's attention. "Maybe if you're lucky, you'll get have an older sister very soon."

Megan was angered by the twin's remark and turned back to Lee's position.

Lee knew he wouldn't be able to make it out of this, and did the same thing the last time he was in this position; he turned his head away and closed his eyes, bracing for the impact.

Omega was just about to pull the trigger when-

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

A large blast of music erupted from the Trendy's Trends store causing the twins and the spies to cover their ears in pain, which caused Omega to drop the cannon.

Megan looked back at the store entrance to see Tony back in his spy uniform and holding up the Brain Scrambler Pod, with the speaker facing the others.

Remembering the ear plugs that came with the gadget, Megan and Marc placed theirs in their ears, while Marc flew down to Lee and placed a spare set in his ears. With the pain no longer reaching Lee's ears, he then smiled at Marc and began to slowly get up.

"Thanks, bro." Lee said.

"No problem." Marc said, lifting Lee of the ground. "I guess you owe me twice now."

Lee chuckled a bit before remembering the twins and turned to see Omega clutching his ears in pain on his knees.

He then looked over to Alpha and Megan's position and noticed that Alpha was the same; on his knees, clutching his ears in pain.

Lee knew the pod wouldn't last forever and came up with an idea to hold both of them.

He turned to Megan and told her to do something.

"Megan!" Lee yelled, getting his sister's attention. "Throw Alpha over here."

"Right!" Megan replied.

She then grabbed Alpha by the arms and spun him around and around, building a lot of momentum, before letting go and sending him flying over to Lee, Marc and Omega. Both boy spies moved out the way, which caused Alpha to crash into Omega.

Lee then turned to Tony, who was still holding the Brain Scrambler.

"Tony!" He yelled, getting his youngest brother's attention. "When I say so, cut the brain scrambler."

"Rodger!" Tony replied with a thumbs up.

Lee then reached into his pocket and pulled out the small cylinder shaped object with a blue button on it. He pressed the button and then the small cylinder unfolded and grew to resemble a large silver rocket launcher shaped device with a blue cone shape at the end. He aimed the gadget, which was known as the Electro Pulse Ring Dispenser, at the twins then turned his head slightly back to Tony.

"Tony!" He yelled. "Now!"

With that said, Tony pressed a few buttons on the pod and the loud, excruciating sound stopped. With it gone, the twins let go of their ears and turned their angry eyes to the spies, in time to notice Lee and the Ring Dispenser, which had a large light blue glow emitting from the large cone.

Before the twins could react, Lee pulled the trigger and then a large blue ring of energy was launched from the gadget and with incredible speed, binded the twins by their waists and arms. The twins struggled to escape from their capture, by it proved to be in vain.

Lee smiled at his work and reduced the launched back into its portable form, before putting it away. The other Clarks walked up to their older brother and congratulated him.

"Nice going, Lee. You bagged them." Megan said.

"Yeah, nice shooting." Marc said.

"Thanks guys, but it's Tony who saved me back there." Lee said, turning to their youngest brother. "Thanks, T."

Tony blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Ah, don't mention it, Lee." Tony said. "I was just doing what any sibling would do."

He then looked at Lee's shoes and began to snort and snicker, with a messed up smile on his face. This confused his siblings a little so he decided to tell them what was so funny.

"By the way, (Snicker) Lee." Tony tried to say. "I love (Snicker) your new shoes."

That was the final straw as Tony doubled over in laughter. The siblings were confused at first, but then looked down to notice the glittering pink high-heels that Lee was now wearing after being hit by the beam. Lee blushed in embarrassment, while Megan and Marc began laughing as well.

"Hahaha, wow, nice hahaha heels you got there, ha Lee." Marc said, as he was on his knees in laughter.

"Hahaha, hey, Lee, when you're hahaha not using them, can I haha try them?" Megan asked teasingly as she was nearly on her knees as well.

Lee was too busy blushing and searching for his boots to yell or argue with them.

* * *

_Downtown New York, USA, 3:20 p.m._

"Lousy…stupid…mix match…cannon." Lee grumbled to himself as he stomped out of a nearby shoe store with his red spy boot in his hand, and headed towards where his siblings and the twins were.

After learning where his shoes were, he decided to retrieve them, and also because he couldn't take his sibling's laughter. They decided to stay behind and keep an eye on the twins, while he went to get his boots.

When Lee saw the others and the twins, he then decided to take off the heels now, so the others wouldn't laugh at him. He placed himself down on a nearby piece of rubble, placed his boots on the ground, and began undoing the straps to the heels. He continued to mumble on how stupid or not cool his situation was, but stopped as he removed the left heel and stared at his feet with wide eyes of both confusion and fear.

His feet, which used to be athletic and large for a boy, were now slime and delicate like a girl's. He quickly removed the other heel to see if had the same effect, unfortunately it did.

He stared at his new female feet for a while, still shock and confused as to why it happened, until he heard Marc call him.

"Hey, Lee!" Marc yelled, as he and the other two looked at him. "You ok?"

Lee quickly decided to respond before they came other and saw his predicament.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He lied. "Don't worry; I'm on my way over."

Lee then quickly placed his feminine feet into his spy boots, which now felt too big for his feet, and then walked over to the others.

When he got there, the spies turned to the Chaos Twins, who had stopped struggling and now just hung there.

"Alright, twins." Marc said, deciding to start the interrogation. "Where's the stranger that broke you two out of WOOHP?"

The twins looked at the young spy and then turned away.

"Don't know." They replied.

"Oh, come on." Megan said, not believing the twins answer. "We know you guys know where he is, so why don't you just tell us where he is and maybe WOOHP will put you two into a more homely cell."

The twins looked back at the spies, and again, turned away.

"Like we told your brother there, he just opened one of these portal thingys and told us to follow him." Alpha explained.

"And when we did, we just ended up in a large base with no windows, so we couldn't tell where we were." Omega finished.

"Well where is he now?" Tony asked.

"Don't know, he could be back at the base or-" Alpha started.

"He could out sightseeing. In other words-" Omega said.

"We don't know where he is." They finished together.

The Clark siblings looked at one another and decided to talk about what they have just learnt.

"Ok, so the stranger broke the twins out the prison, but doesn't show or tell them where his base is located." Lee said.

"And they said they travel between locations by using one of the portal thingys that we saw on the video Jerry showed us." Tony added.

"We also know that this guy has access to very advanced technology." Marc said, as he picked up and studied the cannon that the twins were using. "Whatever this thing is made of or whatever powers it, it's certainly too advanced for normal humans."

"So then what do we do now?" Megan asked.

The spies thought for a second, before Lee turned back to the twins and decided on the best thing they should do.

"First let's get these two back to WOOHP and then we can have Jerry analyse the weapon and hopefully use it to trace it to that stranger guy." Lee explained.

The others nodded in agreement, if Jerry could find out how the cannon worked, they could probably use it to find that mystery man.

"Good." Lee said, happy that his siblings agreed with him. "The sooner we get moving, the sooner we find our bad guy."

"Well then, I believe I've just saved you the trouble looking then, haven't I?" A voice from behind Lee said.

The spies gasped and turned to the source of the voice, and their eyes widened and the mouths dropped at the source.

Sitting on a pile of rubble, with two of his four legs crossed and his arms folded, with a maniacal grin on his face, was the stranger.

"Hey, kiddies!" The stranger said, his grin never leaving his face. "Want to have some fun?"

* * *

**And there is chapter 2. Sorry about the wait, but now we can get on to the real action. Just to warn you, next chapter will have a lot of describing in it, so it may be longer than this one. **

**Alright? **

**Good. **

**Well, see you next time.**


End file.
